


意外来访

by Rikka123Kazemiya



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Laura is able to communicate with the soul, Non-Graphic Violence, Soul Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka123Kazemiya/pseuds/Rikka123Kazemiya
Summary: 一千字不到的短打，来源于根源的一个脑洞。私设劳拉能够通灵。
Relationships: ? & Rose Vanderboom
Kudos: 2





	意外来访

玻璃爆裂的响声惊醒了十岁的劳拉·万德博姆。小女孩一下子睁开眼睛，瞳孔收缩，紧紧盯着窗外，像一只被惊扰的猫。她抿着嘴，屏住呼吸，棉被被柔嫩的小拳头攥得发皱。

一个漆黑的人影像一棵枯树般地在她窗前摇曳颤抖。它的指尖怯生生地从碎裂的玻璃上抽离，如同害羞的孩童。它似乎想和劳拉打个招呼，却不知怎的，只能挤出一张扭曲狰狞的面孔，干瘪的嘴里充斥着虚空。

劳拉记起自己曾经从门缝里窥视着母亲，恰好发现她在和一个类似的身影舞蹈着，随生锈的乐声僵硬地旋转，只是那个身影更加消瘦，眼前的这位幽灵先生更高大壮实。

“H-E-L-L-O——”嘶哑的声音从饿鬼的口中挤出。

劳拉没有说话，她咬住了自己的下唇。

“L-A-U-R-A——”饿鬼再次抬起手，轻轻挥了挥。这是示好的表现。

棉被发出轻微的摩擦声，玻璃开始呻吟。

“R-O-S-E——”

它在呼唤自己的母亲。

劳拉从枕头底下抽出一本相册，细腻的皮肤触上封面的凹陷处，沿着纹路向下滑，描摹出一棵家族树的轮廓，最后停在了根部烫金的文字。这是万德博姆家族的纪念物。

泛黄的一页里夹着一张相片。少女时期的母亲还是那样雕塑般冷漠的神情，她和弗兰克舅舅坐在长沙发凳上，他们身后一脸灿烂笑容的莱纳德舅舅反而看起来像个异类。

女孩把相册塞回枕头下，掀开被子，光着脚踩在细纹木地板上，尽量不惊扰楼下的母亲，一步一步，向窗户走去。饿鬼的身上焕发出一种莫名的亲切感，随着她的血液往全身各处流淌。

一只乌鸦停在了树梢上，转动着它狡黠的眼球。

劳拉的脸上带着一种十岁孩童不该有的肃穆，在窗边停下脚步，举起手，向玻璃伸去。饿鬼也张开五指，试图与她掌心相贴——

满月亮得惨白，掐灭了繁星微不足道的光。

“咔嚓——啪——”

女孩被爆炸的冲击掀飞，碎玻璃落在地上和她的脸上。乌鸦高叫着向月亮飞去。饿鬼在玻璃炸开的一瞬消失了。

萝丝几乎是同时惊醒，冲上楼，将昏迷的女儿搂进怀里。

“是他......”

红发少妇将女孩抱回床上，替她盖好被子，回到了窗前。

月亮上也有一扇碎裂的窗户，一个黑影举起手，也在看着她。

过去从未死亡，它甚至从未离开。

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> 好长时间没有写东西了，下笔有点生疏了......非常高兴能够发现这么好的一款冷门解密游戏，期待锈湖未来的新作！


End file.
